A novel form of tumor-antigen, termed Large Multivalent Immunogen (LMI), has been found to have dramatic effects on tumor growth in mice, and to significantly extend survival of tumor-bearing animals. This approach has high potential for application in tumor immunotherapy. The proposed Phase I study will determine the effectiveness of LMI administration in two murine tumor models, B16 melanoma and BCL1 lymphoma. Phase 11 studies will examine LMI effects in detail, including use of combination therapy with other immunotherapeutic (e.g., IL2, gamma-interferon, etc.) and chemotherapeutic agents, with the goal of providing the information necessary to initiate human clinical trials.